


Gift

by KirsiMarg



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, God of Mischief, I like her, Inappropriate Humor, Jewish Jane Foster, Nazis, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirsiMarg/pseuds/KirsiMarg
Summary: Loki is like a cat - he brings gifts to Jane. Unfortunately, those gifts are dead and dying Nazis.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

It happened in the second act.

Jane´s Giselle had just risen from the grave, in the midst of the fantastic set design -  greenery and roses, a painted backdrop of nocturnal spruce forest - when something fell from the rafters. 

That something was a man. A man in the end of the rope, convulsing in his death throes. 

People screamed, Jane stared with her mouth open, and then she understood that what she was staring at was Alexander Pierce´s face.  Yup, it was definitely a Nazi who had organized his sewer to terrorize  Jane  and her family and friends.  

Jane looked up. Loki was standing above the stage,  wearing his black leather, with his familiar, manic grin in those thin lips.  

Wow, he was really putting hot in psychotic. Except that Jane did not misuse scientific terms. Nope, Loki was not psychotic, he was...

In that moment the rope snapped and Pierce fell on Jane´s feet, continuing that cursed rasping sound. 

_Die, damn it, die!_

Dutifully  Pierce let out last gasp and lay still.  

When Jane looked up again, Loki had disappeared. 

 

 


End file.
